


I Don't Care How Much You Love Wolfstar!

by WalkingDredd



Series: Sterek collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock-a-thon, Harry Potter roleplay, Isaac is not fluffy!, M/M, Secret Derek reading, Smutty fan fiction roleplay, Top Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingDredd/pseuds/WalkingDredd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not re-enacting something you read  in a fan fiction,” Derek growled. “I don’t care how much you love Wolfstar.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care How Much You Love Wolfstar!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bansheee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/gifts), [AgentHenry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHenry/gifts).



> This is for Julie, as something to look forward to when she finishes work, she needs all the hugs and love. <3 love you sweetie!
> 
> And for Sam, who is my amazing Twin! Who I don't know what I would do without in my life. I seriously love that girl! <3
> 
> Both of them wanted the sequel so here it is!

“I’m not re-enacting something you read in a fan fiction,” Derek growled. “I don’t care how much you love Wolfstar.”

Derek knew that Stiles had an obsession with fan fiction, it was something that had admitted to one night when Stiles had been on his phone, instead of paying him any attention. Derek had been jealous that Stiles was texting other people, especially when he was being pretty secretive with his phone. But once Stiles had admitted it, albeit something he wasn't that fond on sharing in case Derek made fun of him, Derek understood the reason why he was on his phone so much, he was either reading it or writing it. 

Stiles had decided that his admittance had meant that Derek would become as obsessed with it as Stiles had done, it had been all he talked about and Derek had taken it into his own hands and actually read some of the fan fiction that was on Stile’s computer whilst the younger man slept. It was actually really good, but not something that Derek would ever admit to. In fact he had been telling Stiles that he wouldn't’ read any at all, that it was pointless. Stiles had always insisted that h would find a way to break down Derek’s resolve.

Stiles had turned to look at Derek as soon as he had said the last word in the sentence and Derek knew that he had screwed up, especially because a suspicious smile was creeping its way across Stile’s face.

“How do you know it’s called Wolfstar?” Stiles asked

“I, err...You must have mentioned it,” Derek tried, but Stiles shook his head.

“No, because I knew that you would make fun of the name, so I always kept the name a secret.”

“You must have...” Derek tried again.

Stiles was frowning at him before it struck him how Derek would have known what the ship name was called. “Oh my god you’ve read some.”

Derek scoffed and shook his head, “I haven’t.”

“You so have!”

“I’m not having this conversation,” Derek told him, turning around and walking away. Stiles followed him. Derek should have known that Stiles would follow him. Derek walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter in the middle of the room, but Stiles just jumped up to sit on the counter and look at him, with a large grin spreading across his face. He looked pretty smug and Derek was trying hard to keep up the pretence that he hadn’t been reading any fan fiction, so he stayed silent and hoped that the ground would swallow him up.

“Well, it doesn’t matter, I’ll just talk about it until you cave,” Stile stated, and Derek knew that he would. Stiles could talk until he was blue in the face. “Of course we’ll start off with the fact that Sirius is the better out of the two, if any of them are going to top it’ll be him.”

Derek scoffed. “Remus would totally top,” He said without thinking, before quickly raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and close his eyes. Stiles let out a triumphant cheer and Derek knew that it was totally out of the bag now. 

“Oh, don’t feel bad Derek, “ Stiles said with a laugh, patting him on the shoulder, “No one can resist the love that is Wolfstar. Especially Sirius Black, if you could dress up like him –" Stiles trailed off with a smile and the smell of Stiles’ arousal made Derek's nostrils flare. He dropped his hand from his face and looked at Stiles who was grinning.

“You have a thing for Sirius Black?” Derek asked, “You know he’s fictional don’t you?”  
Stiles gasped in shock and hit Derek on the arm, Derek grabbed his wrist with ease and moved so that he was closer to Stiles.

“Don’t insult my fictional husband.”

“I’m actually surprised that you didn’t go for Remus. I thought you loved Werewolves,” Derek stated, moving forward to nose at Stile’s neck, causing him to shudder in delight. Derek moved his free hand to Stile’s waist to hold him still.

“I only love the one,” Stiles stated, which caused Dereks heart to swell in happiness and his wolf to growl. Stiles let out a moan at the feel of it against his skin, moving his free hand to pull Derek closer to him, opening his neck more for Derek to begin placing kisses against.

“Do you love me as much as you love Sirius Black?” Derek asked, dropping Stiles’ wrist and moving his hand further down so that both hands were on his waist, pulling him towards him with ease so that he was pressed against him. Derek’s tongue flicked across his neck, feeling Stile’s pulse quicken under it and Stiles let out a groan, rocking his hips slightly into Dereks.

“I’m not sure,” Stiles quipped, humour in his voice as Dereks jealous growl that seemed to vibrate through him. “The way that people write him he is pure sex on legs.”

Derek’s fingers tightened around Stiles waist and he knew that bruises were going to be left across his body, but it just added to the excitement. 

“We’ll have to see about that," Derek told him. He moved a hand to Stile’s trousers, undoing the button on them and lifting Stiles up slightly so that he could pull the trousers down and off. He couldn’t help the moan that filled him at seeing that Stiles was going commando.

He set Stiles back down on the counter, which caused him to let out a squeal at the coldness of the tiles against his skin, as Stiles own hands slid down Derek’s stomach and began to undo the button of them, pushing the jeans and boxers to the floor. 

If Derek wanted to try and distract him with sex, that was perfectly fine with Stiles. He would only continue the conversation afterwards. Stiles barely had time to wrap his hand around Derek's cock before Derek moved Stiles closer to him and pushed a finger inside of him.

“Oh!” Stiles said in surprise, he hadn’t even realised that Derek had grabbed the lube, let alone used it, he was so distracted by undoing Derek’s trousers. “That’s some fast work.”

“Mmm,” Derek hummed, pressing his tongue against Stiles’ own, which caused his stomach to fill with pleasant butterflies. They continued kissing, Stiles moving his hips against Derek's as the fingers moved expertly inside of him, Derek inserted another finger that had Stiles biting his lip as he tried to contain his breathless moan, moving to kiss Derek's neck, teeth digging into the skin and leaving marks that lasted for seconds before disappearing. 

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you since that night in the dormitory. Watching you jerk off in your bed when you thought no one was awake. It took everything I had not to jump in that bed with you and give you a helping hand,” Derek murmured in barely more than a whisper. Stiles was sure he misheard, his mind feeling hazy from the pleasure shooting through him, but he could be sure that Derek had just quoted something.

Stiles’s mind flickered back to where he had heard that line before and he realised quick enough that they were from his favourite fan fiction. One that he couldn’t stop reading over and over again. Stiles let out a gasp, which had nothing and yet everything to do with the fingers that were currently inside him, spreading him open.

“Oh my god you’ve read - hnng- You’ve read ‘cock-a-thon’.”

“I should be ashamed that was where you got the idea for a cock-a-thon all those weeks ago, when we had that ‘not-so-secret’ date,” Derek told him, loving the way that Stiles was falling apart at the seams and all because of his fingers. “You actually read pure filth, I should be ashamed of what’s on your internet history.”

“Oh god –“ Stiles breathed heavily as Derek’s fingers stroked against his prostate hard, causing him to spew a collection of swear words. “It wasn’t my fault. Scott was the one who – Fuck – sent it to me.”

“Don’t blame your friends,” Derek laughed, pushing a third finger into Stiles, which caused him to hiss in a breath and for his eyes to roll slightly into the back of his head in pleasure. His nails were digging into Derek’s shoulders and Derek felt his fangs elongate in excitement, it took everything he had to will them away from that he could bite Stiles with his human teeth. “Now, be quiet or the entire castle will hear us.”

Stiles almost came right there and then, but he was distracted by the smug look on Derek’s face when he moved away from Stiles neck and pressed his lips against Stiles, sucking his lip between his own and biting slightly. Stiles loved when Derek was rougher with him, loved that he didn’t treat him like a breakable doll all the time.

“Then you better put my mouth to better use,” Stiles quoted as his insides fought the temptation not to dance around happily that Derek was going along with this on his own accord, and he had somehow memorised the lines to his favourite smutty fan fiction. 

“I would love to, but first, I have a better idea...” Derek stopped before muttering the last word, as though worried about doing so. “Remus.”

Stiles was practically giddy with excitement, not only was Derek going along with this, but he was taking the role of Sirius for him. He grabbed for Derek's face and pulled him back for a passionate kiss, which was much too much tongue and teeth, but Derek didn’t care, he let Stiles kiss him heatedly, whilst Derek’s fingers continued their teasing.

“Fuck me, Sirius,” Stiles gasped as Derek pressed his fingers against his prostate and he almost saw stars clouding his vision. “Make me howl so loud they can hear me in the forbidden forest.” 

Derek pulled his fingers out of Stiles and pulled him down from the counter. Stiles had barely stood upright when he was being turned around and made to lean against the cold worktop, as Derek put some lube on his throbbing cock and pushed himself slowly into Stiles, throwing the bottle onto the side. 

Stiles let out a loud moan at the feel of Derek inside him and the feel of his entire body being pressed against the kitchen counter and cabinet. The coldness of the counter and the warmth of Derek’s body were perfect opposites and Stiles knew that they would be doing this again.

One of Derek’s hands found Stiles waist, holding on tightly as he began to speed up his thrusts, whilst the other tangled in one of Stiles’s hands and held it to the counter, trapping him slightly. Stiles wiggled his free hand down to his own dick, which proved difficult as he was pressed so close to the counter, but he managed to get a hand around it, fingers running over the head and through the pre-cum that was leaking out.

“Harder, Sirius,” Stiles growled, doing his best impression of how Derek spoke to him sometimes, “You know I can take it.”

Derek seemed to still at his words for a moment and Stiles was scared that he had said the wrong thing, or taken it too far. But Derek recovered quickly with a moan of pleasure, of his own, as his teeth began to attack Stile’s back and neck, leaving marks in their wake. 

“Oh fuck, Stiles. I love when you talk to me like that. I could come from you talking like that alone,” Derek stated, slipping out of character, hands moving down the pale skin of Stiles body before gripping his hips again and thrusting into Stiles as hard as he knew Stiles could take.

“Fuck – Fuck.” Stiles groaned, his own knees going weak as Derek continued his relentless pounding. If he hadn’t been held against the counter he would have fallen to the floor. Stiles pressed his face against the cold tile as he closed his eyes and let his hands continue sliding up and down his own cock, imagining that he was Remus and Derek was Sirius. He loved letting his imagination run wild, especially now when he was allowed to act out a part of his favourite smut that would normally get him off.

“I’m going to –“ Stiles began and Derek leant forwards so that his body was pressed tighter against Stiles back. 

“Howl for me, Remus,” Derek growled as he angled his hips so that his cock was definitely hitting Stiles in the right place. 

Stiles ‘howled’ as he came hard, over his hand and the kitchen cabinet. It wasn’t long before Derek followed, the howl that Stiles had given seemed to have sent him over the edge.

Stiles couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips as Derek collapsed against him, pressing kisses to his bare back. Stiles couldn’t believe that this had happened. He was about to tell Derek how much he loved him when they heard the front door close and before they could move away from each other, footsteps were coming towards the kitchen.

“Hey guys, are you –“ A voice stopped long before it made it into the kitchen. Stiles recognised it as Scott’s. “Please tell me that you’re not – Isaac don’t go in there.”

“Why not? This place always smells like sex, they’re not doing anything. Especially not at this time of the day and in the ki- fuck they’re naked,” Isaac squeaked, hands flying over his eyes as he caught sight of Derek and Stiles still pressed up against each other over the counter. Derek behind Stiles, who was leaning on the counter and waving in embarrassment at Isaac. Stiles was thankful that he was the other side of the counter in the middle of the room, facing the door and no one would be able to see just how naked they were.

“I warned you,” Scott stated, hand over his own eyes as he walked into the room and waved an arm around to grab for Isaac, before pulling him from the room. Stiles couldn’t help the laugh as Derek pulled his dick out of Stiles ass and grabbed for his and Stiles trousers, passing Stiles’s to him so that they could get dressed.

“Oh no, busted by Prongs and Wormtail,” Stiles grinned, looking at Derek who smiled along with him.

“I was thinking more along the lines of James and Lily,” Derek replied.

“Oh, yeah. Isaac is definitely Lily.”

“Just what I was thinking.” 

“I am not Lily Potter! If anything, I'm Draco Malfoy!” Isaac yelled from the front room. 

Stiles scoffed. “Jackson is Draco Malfoy. You can be Fluffy!”

“Fuck you, Stiles.”

“I already did,” Derek yelled, which caused Stiles to turn and smile at him proudly as they heard groans from the front room.

“Look at you making a joke,” Stiles said with a laugh as he tried to ignore the fact that Derek's cum was leaking out of him as he buttoned up his trousers. He held up his clean hand for a high five, Derek rolled his eyes before giving in.

“It does happen on occasion,” Derek muttered, pulling Stiles to him and kissing him. 

“Let’s get going before Lily and James get annoyed,” Stiles stated, moving over to the sink to wash his hands, “who knows what will happen if we leave those two alone for too long.”

He gave a wink at Derek before leaving the kitchen, Derek stared after him and couldn’t help but smile. He loved that man so much that he was willing to do anything for him, even pretend to be a fictitious man that Stiles was obsessed over.

He didn’t know why. 

Remus Lupin was so much hotter.


End file.
